High Schoolstuck
by shadowpaw13
Summary: Follow my fantroll Tami and I through the world of high school and homestuck, where drama and romance may occur!
1. Chapter 1

Fan-fiction

The sky was painted orange and pink with the blue ocean line in front of you. You sit on the sandy beach staring up at the neon sky. You hear voices off in the distance."woohoo party"! A party is being thrown in a beach house by the most popular kids in school, Dirk Strider. He has invited almost everyone in the grade. You haven't been the social type in school so you decided not to go.

Just then you hear a beep from your pocket. You pull out your touchscreen phone and see that someone shot you a text. "Hey (y/n), where have you been? I haven't seen you all day." Reads the text from your friend John Egbert. He's the one of the only ones who stood out to you, aside from your best friend Tami. "I decided not to go" you text back.

"I should get back home before it gets dark" you think to yourself as you stand up. The walk back home is quiet, everyone's probably at that party. You start getting an Erie feeling, kinda like someone is following you. You quicken your pace as you hear rustling in a nearby bush.

"I-it's just the wind come on". You close your eyes for a few moments and *THUMP*. You bump into someone."Ow, jeez where are you going, walking so fast?" You open your eyes and see your best friend, Tami. She helps you up. "Tami where the heck did you come from?!" "I started following you after you passed the striders house hehe." You shake your head "I'm going home, Tami." "I'm coming too" she grins. "Fine but don't pull any funny business" you say with scolding tone.

(TIME SKIP only a few minutes)

They arrive at your house and immediately you see your embarrassing mom in the front mowing the lawn wearing only too tight short shorts and a cami showing her watermelons. You both look away at the scarring sight and run up to your room ignoring her greetings. Various posters of singers, bands, animes, and fandom stuff are scattered on the wall. A laptops on your desk in the corner. One of the tabs is flashing. You look at it as Tami inspects your posters. ectoBiologist started pestering you

EB: oh hey I was wondering if you me Tami and Dave would like to go see that new movie the avengers.

YOU: heck yea!

YOU: you and Dave come over tonight at 8 ok?

EB: sure see you then :B

ectoBiologist ceased pestering you

"Sweet!" You say. "Hey Tami we are going to da movies with John and Dave". Her jaw drops a little. "Seriously?" She says shocked. You nod at her and shuffle to your closet.

"Hm what to wear what to wear". You take out a red floral skirt and some black leggings."Hm that would look cute on you (y/n)" Tami suggests as she looks in your closet for more clothes. "Ooh this is cute!" Tami says in awe pulling out a cute red and black tank top with a flower on the shoulder." Ok Tami turn around I'm gonna change". You change into the cute outfit. "Wow that's so cute! John will defiantly fall for you" Tami giggles. " W-what? No he won't" you say as your face flushes. "Welp I'll be back before 8. I have to go pick out an outfit". Tami says while walking out the door." See you later" you answer.

(Time Skip again a few hours)

You look up at the clock 7:30. "Damn" you stand up and walk outside. "Hey gurl!" You hear Tami yelling from across the street. She runs over wearing some converse, a pair of short shorts (not too short) and a homestuck sburb shirt. Her short hair is in 2 cute pig tails.

"So are you ready (y/n)? Hehe". Tami asks. You nod even though you feel you're not. John has been your best friend for your whole life. Now he basically asked you on a double date. You shake your head as they pull up in the driveway.

John and Dave step out of the car. "Hi girls! :B" John says with a smile. He is wearing a tee shirt with a wind symbol and some jeans with blue converse. "Sup, so are you girls ready for this movie?" Dave is wearing his regular broken record shirt and jeans with red vans. "Heck yea!" You and Tami shout. You all get in Dave's car. You and John sit in the back. It's about 40 minutes until you get there so you all pass the time by playing truth or dare and would you rather." Yo, Tami would you rather go on a date with John or jump in a green pool?" "Ew go on a date with John!" Tami basically yelled. "Ok, John would you rather marry Dave or kiss him(y/n)?" Tami winks at you. You blush and look at John. He is blushing too "Uh kiss (y/n) of course, I'm not a homosexual. It looks like we are here!" You all get out of the car.

You start walking to the theater with John by your side. In front you see Tami and Dave whispering something they stop. Tami jumps on Dave's back." Hehe woo!" Tami says. They turn to you and John.

"We'll race you guys, unless your chicken, hehe!" Tami challenges. "Oh it's on! Here get on my back (y/n)". You jump on his back, "One two three GO!" The two boys take off dashing in the road (on a one boy open ride). "We won we won!" Tami shouts as she slides down Dave's back. You smile as you slide down Johns back. "That was fun!" You exclaim.

Walking in the theater you and John go right for the arcade and give some money to Dave to pay for the tickets. You both decide on a claw game. You look inside and see the various characters and animals inside." Aw I want that puppy over there". You take a shot at it and fail epically. Another game catches your eye. "DANCE DANCE REVOLUTION" the machine wailed. You jump onto it and Tami joins you. "Sweet babies! What song are we going to rock out too?" She asks. You both look at each other and nod "Worlds end dancehall by Hatsune Miku and Megerine Luka". You set your difficulty on expert. The music starts and off your feet go on a journey to the land of foot work and fancy dancing. You rocked so hard a crowd starts forming behind you. The song comes to a stop as you and Tami make your last move. The crowd claps and whistles at your amazing performance with Tami. You laugh nervously and get off the game with Tami. "That was awesome! I never knew you could dance like that!" John praised. "Thanks but it wasn't the best dancing ever surely" you answer." Ok...close your eyes and hold out your hands" John smiles at you. "Ok?" You close your eyes and hold out your hands. You feel something fuzzy on your hands. "Ok open your eyes" you hear John say. You open your eyes and see two stuffed puppies in your arms." John! You got two puppies for me. Thank you!" You both hug. Dave and Tami come over" alright you love birds lets go get snacks before the movie starts" Dave chuckles. You and John quickly pull away blushing. You buy some popcorn and some m&ms. John gets a large soda with two straws. Dave buys a large and a buncha crunch for Tami with a large drink. Everyone walk to the theater showing the Avengers. You sit next to Tami and John. The movie starts and John put his arm around you. You blush and look at him taking a sip the soda. You smile and munch on your m&ms. "YES KICK HIS ASS!" you hear Tami shout in the middle of the movie.

Haha, you laugh along with the rest of the theater. No wonder she your friend, she's hilarious! So the movie eventually ends. You and Tami walk out together laughing at some parts of the movie while the boys go to the bathroom. "Ooh lets go in the photo booth with the boys!" Tami excites. You nod your head "Sure why not". The two boys come out finally. "Hey guys wanna go to the photo booth over there?" You ask. "Sure why not?" John asks Dave. "Alright let's do it." Dave smiled. Everyone walks into the photo booth. You and Tami and John make funny faces while Dave keeps his cool. For the second pic you and Tami kiss John and Dave on the cheek. For the rest you all just make silly poses and the last one you all put your arms around each other.

(Story-maker: I decided to change the way people talk)

Everyone then walks out of the booth. **You**: so are you guys ready for high school tomorrow? **Tami**: yea! Of course I just don't know what I'm going to wear. **John**: Yea, I just hope it's not like middle school, especially in the locker room. He shakes his head remembering. **Dave**: it'll be fine John, we have the same gym block this time. **Dave**: also I think it will be cool...maybe ironic. You and Tami giggle. **You**: I think I'll be awesome! You're excited to meet the new kids coming to your school. They are apparently called trolls. You decide to ask John and Dave about them. **You**: have you guys actually met any if these trolls? **John**: well only online. Dave nods in agreement. **Tami**: well I'm excited to meet them, I've heard they have horns on their head and grey skin. **You**: wow that's...bizarre. **You**: well we should probably get back home. Everyone nods as you all walk out into the sidewalk. It was almost 10:00. You all pile into the car and you lean on John. **Tami**: that was fun my favorite part was dancing :). **You**: Same I also like these two puppies. You smile at John. He smiles back at you with his buck teeth sticking out. The car stops at John's house first.

**Tami**: Got them! **Dave**: Ack! Tami has grabbed Dave's shades. You break out laughing and take Johns glasses. **John**: H-hey! I can't see give them back. He tries to reach around to get it from you. **You**: Heh, say the magic word first. **John**: please give them back. You kiss him on the cheek and put them on his face. **John**: Thanks well I'll see you tomorrow at the bus stop, I guess. I'll see all of you there bye! :B. You wave bye to him. **Dave**:*sighs* If I let you see my eyes will you give them back? **Tami**: Sure :3. He looks at both you and Tami with fiery red eyes. You stare in awe. **Tami**: Wow...I don't even know what to say...they're beautiful. **Dave**: Can I have them back now? You take the shades and give them to Dave. **Dave**: Thanks. **You**: You're welcome. The car pulls out of the driveway and pulls into your driveway. **You**: Well by Dave, and bye Tami. Thanks for a great night! You and Tami hug. You get out of the car and wave as you walk inside. When you walk inside you are pounced on. **You**: Spot! Hehe. Your German Shepard licks your face. He is really friendly and your friends love him. **You**: Some spot let's go to sleep. Spot wags his tail and follows you. You mom doesn't like when spot roams the house at night so you let him sleep at the foot of your bed. You walk into you bedroom and close the door behind spot. You change into a grey cami and some sweatpants with your school name on the side. You sit at your laptop and open pesterchum. John sent you some of the troll's pesterchums and their names. The first one you look up is named Nepeta. You pester her, arsenicCatnip.

You started pestering arsenicCatnip

**You**: Hi I've heard you were coming to our high school.

**AC** :33 Hi! So you're going to be in the same high school as us? What's your name?

**You**: Yup! There are rumors about you guys. So do you have horns and grey skin? And my name is (y/n)

**AC **:33 Yes I have horns and grey skin. I also love cats and I love role playing and shipping! My name is Nepeta. Nice to m33t you!

**You**: cool well I'm going to sleep see you tomorrow. Bye

**AC **:33 Bye! :33

You logout and shut down your laptop. You jump on the bed and so does spot. You pull the covers over yourself. The only thoughts that surround your mind are about starting highschool tomorrow. What if you get lost or if you do something super embarrassing? Well you should stop thinking about this because you have to get a good night rest.

(Time skip toooooo tomorrowww!

Weeeeee!)


	2. Chapter 2

You wake up to Spot licking your face. It's 5:00 and you need to be ready 6:00 to catch the bus. Since it's so early you decide to jump in the shower to wake you up. The nice cool water hits your chest. You find being in the shower relaxing because it cools you down. You hate when you get out of the shower and it's freezing so you put a bathrobe on. You check your closet for clothes. You: hm what to wear what to wear. It's going to be warm so you decide to wear shorts and a soul eater tee. (Don't judge :3). You look at the clock again 5:40! You grab your book bag, lunch, gym bag, and your wallet. You also grab some sunglasses for the sun. You say bye to your mom and Spot then take a trip to the bus stop.

The bus stop is at Tami's house right across the street. Your three other friends are going to be there and you don't mind waiting 15 minutes with them before you lose them on the bus. Well at least you'll have Tami next to you. You see Tami waiting outside being nudged by her horse, Shadow. Her parents own a farm. You and Tami would always ride the horses during the summer. You would ride Dixie while she would ride Shadow through a trail in her backyard. Dixie responds to your call and she recognizes your face. You rush over to Tami. You: hey Tami! It's super early and I'm not tired. Tami: let me guess you took a shower, I woke up at 5:30 so I only had time to brush my teeth and get dressed. She yawns and Shadow nudged her again. You: hi shadow.*you pet him* Dixie! You shout. Dixie comes running from the backyard. You start petting her when you hear another voice.

?: sup girls. The voice says. You turn around and see Dave. You: oh hey Dave what's up? Dave: well last night a crow kept hitting my window and my bro scared the shiz out of me with lil cal. (I censored it :3). Tami: that sucks! I would've screamed so loud that you guys could hear me. You: that's odd I haven't seen any around though. Dave: huh now that you mention it I only seen signs of crows at my house... Right? You: yea I saw a feather on the curtain rod when I was taking a shower. You: along with a spider on the wall. Tami: yea I thought I saw a dead crow in your backyard last time we came over. Dave: seriously? Damn I have to go tell bro later. You check the the time on your phone. You: it's 5:55 John should be here already. Tami: damn it's that late already. You: I'll go run over there and see if he's ready. Dave and Tami nod at you in agreement.

You run back across the street to John's house. He's a couple doors down from you. You knock on the door. You: no answer might as well get the key. You grab the key from under the door mat and open the door. You run upstairs to John's room. You knock and wait for an answer. You peak inside and see John fast asleep. You: damn hopefully you won't miss the bus. You basically throw yourself on John to wake him up. John: (y/n) what are you doing here? You: the bus is coming in 3 minutes, you better get your butt up and get dressed! You go in his closet and throw him an outfit. John: WHAT! He jumps up and starts taking off his pjs. You blush and scramble out of the room. You: I'll grab your book bag and lunch! You shout up to him while going downstairs. John: grab my wallet too! You: ok! You grab his stuff as you hear the bus stopping. You see John running down the stairs and you give him his stuff. You: come on! You and him run outside the bus and see Tami buying you some time trying to keep the bus driver occupied with random questions. You go onto the bus and sit next to Tami in a three seater. John and Dave sit in the 2 seater next to you. You: damnit John! You: we almost missed the bus. John: sorry my alarm didn't wake me up. You: it's ok. You reach in one of your pockets and feel something. You pull out John's wallet. You look inside and see a picture of you and him at the Christmas party that was at your house last year. You blush and give it to John. John: oh thanks I didn't notice you still had it. You: you're welcome *you whisper to Tami* hey Tami there was a picture of me and him in his wallet. Tami: really... He's into you! She whispers back. You blush and look at John fixing up his backpack whispering to Dave.

The bus stops at a spot you haven't been to before. Two girls with black hair and horns. One has red glasses and a cane. The other has a blue kitty cap, a blue tail, and a long trench coat. They are both short and have short hair like Tami. They sit behind you. You: so they must be trolls. You whispered to Tami. She nod at you and turns to the seat behind. Tami: hi so you must be trolls. Tami: my name is Tami. Blue cap: yes my name is Nepeta and this is Terezi. You look over the seat. You: nepeta? I'm (y/n). Nepeta: oh hi! So that's what mew look like. You: yea I didn't imagine you so cute. She giggles. Tami holds out her hand and shakes both Terezi's and Nepeta's hand. Tami: nice to meet you. Nepeta: nice to meet mew too furrend. Terezi: great to meet you and I like your shorts. You look over at Tamis shorts. They're red with teal polka dots. Tami: thanks they're my favorite colors :3. Terezi: sweet that's awesome red is my favorite color too. Tami and Terezi fist bump. A few more stops are people you don't know from other schools.


	3. Chapter 3

Finally after lots of learning about the trolls you get to school. It's 6:35 and the bus driver says you have to wait 15 minutes until you walk inside. You: hey John and Dave come here. They walk over to you. Tami: this is Nepeta an Terezi. John: oh hi I talked to both of you on pesterchum! I'm John. Dave: yea I've at least talked to you terezi. I'm Dave. Nepeta: hello John and Dave :3. Terezi: oh hey cool kid hehe and John :). You guys chat a few more minutes and you hear the first bell ring. Tami: sweet time to see whose in my classes. You hope to have most of your classes with your friends. You say your temporary goodbyes to your friends as you exit the bus. You check the schedule and see your first class is science. You walk around trying to navigate the hallways using your map. You eventually see a sign on the door saying science room. You walk inside and immediately see John. He was the only one there other then the teacher. You say hi to the teacher and sit next to John who is making crappy doodles. You: hi John what's up? John: oh hey (y/n) I was just uh doing nothing. He covers up his doodles that you notice have words too. You: so what class do you have after this? John: I have history next. You frown at him not being in your next class but hey he might be in others. You: oh I have art next. You were horrible at art but Tami's drawings have inspired you to do better. You make pretty decent people but you suck at hands and somewhat anatomy.

Some trolls come in and sit around you and John. A female troll with long black hair and fins sits in front of you. She looked like an underwater princess. A male troll with short nubby horns sits in front of John. Two trolls fight for the seat next to you. One had a scarf and a purple stripe in his hair. The other looked just like the purple stripe but he didn't have the stripe or scarf. He looked like he should belong in an 80s movie. You get a bit overwhelmed by all the trolls around you but you keep your cool and focus on John. John was staring at the troll with nubby horns. The troll stared back as if they were having a staring contest. Nubby horns: hey Egbert stop staring at me like that! John: who the hell are you? Nubby horns: don't act like you don't know me. John: but I don't. He smiles his regular goofy smile. He looked so cute doing it. Nubby horns: I'm Karkat f**king Vantas remember now idiot? Karkat: and stop that idiotic f**king smile. You: hey kitkat or whatever the hell your name is don't you dare talk to John like that. You: if you do your never going to see those nubby candy corms on you head ever again. You couldn't stand hearing that kitkat talk to your love like that. He was being a total butt. Karkat gives you a look and turns back to face the front of the room. The female in front of you turns around. Underwater princess: hi there! Great job shutting Karkat up. Princess: my name is Feferi Peixes nice to meet you glub. You: hi Feferi my name is (y/n). Feferi: whale nice to meet you. You: nice to me-teacher: alright every one in this class you are going to need blah blah blah blah. The teacher keeps blabbing on about what you need for the class. You notice the troll next to you is staring at you. It's the one with the scarf. You look towards him and he looks away. It seems he blushed purple. You look in front of you at Feferi's hair. You: I'm going to try to braid your hair ok? You whispered to Feferi. She nods and giggles a little. Her hair was almost on the ground when she sat. You take a chunk and put it on your desk. You: damn. You start braiding it. You then notice a pile of notes on your desk from the troll next to you. You look at one and it says "what's your name". "(Y/n)" you write back and pass. You look at another." What's your size ;)?" You blush bright red and pass it to Feferi. You shove them all in your desk when you see the teaching coming towards you. Teacher: did you even write any notes for what you have to bring? She looks down at your blank page and frowns. Teacher: looks like a detention already. You look up at her and say: no I can't! I have (f/s) practice! Teacher: too bad you weren't listening. She then reaches in your desk and pulls out a note. Teacher: you've been passing notes? She opens it up and it says" hi (y/n) it's John do you want to copy my notes so the teacher doesn't come over and yell at you?" Your eyes widen and you look at John. He's looking down at his desk. Teacher: mister Egbert! shame on you for sending notes. Teacher: detention for you too! She digs in a desk for another. This time the note she pulls out says " hi I'm Eridan". Teacher: and mister Ampora? You got it too! Teacher: anyone else want to mess up on the first day of school too? The room reaks of silence. The class seems like forever trailing on and on. Finally the bell rings and you stand up. Your very upset for getting a detention. But you won't die.


End file.
